foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
German Dubbing
When Forever Knight was broadcast in Germany, it was dubbed into German. The German title of the series was "Nick Knight". During the second airing in 2007, the subtitle "Der Vampircop" (the vampire cop) was added. The version available on DVD is the version of the first airing, without the subtitle. Opening credits The voiceover during the opening credits was spoken by Nick's voice (Hubertus Bengsch), while it is spoken by Nigel Bennett (Lacroix) in the English version. Season 1: Durch die Jahrhunderte kam er hierher. Und opferte Menschen ihres Blutes wegen. Jetzt möchte er wieder sterblich sein. Und seine Schuld an der Menschheit begleichen. Er will endlich weg von seinen dunklen Straßen. Und raus aus seinem ewigen Schattenreich. Literal translation: He came here through the centuries. And sacrificed humans for their blood. Now he wants to be mortal again. To repay society for his debt. He wants to get away from his dark streets. And away from his eternal realm of shades. Season 2+3: The text was slightly altered in season 2+3. Vor über siebenhundert Jahren wurde er zum Vampir. Seither hat er die Menschen wegen ihres Blutes gejagt. Doch jetzt tut er alles, um wieder sterblich zu sein und die Menschheit für seine Verbrechen zu entschädigen. Um endlich aus seiner Welt der Finsternis wieder aufzutauchen. Aus seiner endlosen, immerwährenden Nacht. Literal translation: Over 700 years ago, he became a vampire. Since then he preyed on humans for their blood. Now he does everything to become mortal again and to repay society for his crimes. To emerge from his world of darkness, from his endless forever night. Deviations in the German translation Although the German translation was mostly head on, there are some deviations from the original. Hunters "Hunters" marks the episode in which Nick and Schanke switch from the formal address "Sie" to the personal "Du", signifying the change in their relationship from co-workers to friends. The dialogue in the final scene is altered as follows: Schanke: Seit wann duzen wir uns eigentlich? ''(Since when do we call each other "du"?) Nick: ''Das weiss ich auch nicht so genau, aber was ich Dir sagen will, zu einem guten Cop gehört mehr als nur Leichen zu sammeln und Du bist ein guter Cop. ''(I don't know exactly. But what I want to say is that there's more to being a good cop than collecting dead bodies. And you're a good cop.) Schanke: ''Ist das ein Kompliment? Hoffentlich steigt mir das nicht zu Kopf. (Is this a compliment? I'll try not to get a swelled head.) Nick: Soll ich Dir mal die Wahrheit sagen? ''(Do you want me to tell you the truth?) Schanke: ''Ja. Ja, ich will sie hören. ''(Yes, yes, I want to hear it.) Nick: ''Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sowas wie Du mal mein Freund wird. ''(I never thought someone like you would become my friend.) Same excerpt from the English version: Schanke: Have you been reading my files? Nick: All I'm saying is that Anderson was right. There's more to being a good cop than picking dead bodies. And you're a good cop. Schanke: Is this a compliment? I'll try not to get a swelled head. Nick: Do you want me to tell you the truth? Schanke: Yeah, yeah, I want the truth. Nick: You lost that battle a long time ago, Donut. '''Capital Offense' Schanke: Warum hörst Du nicht den Nachtfalken? (Why don't you listen to the Nighthawk?) Nick: Ich kann seine Stimme nicht ausstehen. ''(I don't like his voice.) Same excerpt from the English version: Schanke: Warum hörst Du nicht den Nachtfalken? (Why don't you listen to the Nighthawk?) Nick: Ich kann seine Stimme nicht ausstehen. (I don't like his voice.) This was meant as a joke, referring to the TV series "The Nighthawk" with Gary Cole. In the German version, Gary Cole was dubbed by the same actor (Hubertus Bengsch) as Nick. '''Black Buddha Part 1' During the phone call in the opening scene, Schanke's voice is actually heard. Category:Series Production